Tales of a Parody of a Love Story
by tiger002
Summary: Who would have thought they could fall in love? However, if opposites truly attract, then there should be no surprise. Several unorthodox pairings and my first pure romance fic so beware. NOT yaio.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since I have been board the past couple days, I decided to try my hand at *gasp* romance. However, for those of you who have read my other works should know, I won't be doing anything normal. What fun would that be? So sorry, that means no Lloyd x Colette, Lloyd x Sheena, Genis x Presea, or any other the other normal/cannon pairings. Enjoy, and you have been warned.

Chapter 1: A goddess and a hero.

Time: 6 months after the world regeneration.

"Hey Martel," Lloyd said as he came near the young tree. He couldn't explain why he had been traveling here so often. It was because of her, but why. Her captivating beauty kept him coming back to her. The strange feelings he had for her were like none he had felt before.

"Ah, good morning Lloyd," she said as her eyes caught that heroic figure once again. These feelings she had, they didn't belong in a goddess, but they existed all the same. His gorgeous figure and his courage touched her heart in ways she didn't think possible. She didn't know when she wanted their friendship to become something more, but she was sure he didn't feel the same. "What brings you here?"

"I just stopped by to see how the tree was doing," he said. It wasn't entirely a lie, he did care about the tree, but it was more to just spend time with her. The young sapling had begun to grow, but it still had a long time until it would be as majestic as its predecessor.

The two just sat on the ground, gazing at the tree as Lloyd enjoyed resting from his journey. He and Martel talked about many things, but neither one willing to admit their feelings to one another.

"Lloyd, I'm really glad you came," the goddess nervously said. "I enjoy you coming here."

"And I like being here with you," he replied.

She wasn't sure how to respond. Had he really meant he felt the same as her. No, it couldn't be. After all, she had more important things to worry about then this human. She was a goddess after all. Even so, she was attracted to him. Maybe he felt the same, it might be possible after all.

Why was he so nervous? He was just here with his friend. That was it, nothing more. Or maybe there was something else. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. "I love you Martel."

He couldn't believe he just said that. She was shocked to hear this but also relieved. It meant that her feelings were returned.

"I'm sor-"

Lloyd's apology was silenced by her lips connecting with his. Their arms began wrapping around each other as their lips connected again, and again. All the anxiety and fear they had dissipated as they touched.

They slowly backed away from each other, unsure of what the other would do yet.

"I'm sorry Martel, I have to go."

"Come back soon."

"Don't worry I will."

Lloyd had to get away from there to clear his mind. Nevertheless, he was relieved. The one he loved, loved him back. It was all he could ask for. Nothing else mattered.

_

A/N: Wow that was incredible short. As one of my favorite authors says, "Curse my virginity to dating". I have two other pairings planned, so I might get to those later. If you wish to flame me for bad writing, go ahead, but if it is for my taste in pairings, please take a long swim in the nearest volcano.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, I'm going to continue my romance fic. This can't end well. I got this idea from Venus Tenshi and just had to try it

Chapter 2: Disaster in the kitchen.

I wonder if he likes me the same way I do. Does he know that I keep messing up so that he will stay longer? If he did, would he care? "Raine, are you okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"You just ran into a tree," Genis said.

"Oh, silly me." I have to get over him; I mean two people like us could never be together, could we? I have to concentrate on our journey. It's more important than is dreamy blond hair, which blows so gently with a light breeze.

Stop.

Why am I so fascinated by him anyway?

_

"I'll cook dinner for us tonight."

"Sis, are you sure that's a good idea? We don't want a repeat of the Luin inn incident."

"Hey, only three people were seriously injured."

"I know I'm going to regret this, but go ahead. I'll tell them to evacuate the rooms above the kitchen." Genis does have a point, but with everything he has taught me, I should be able to make something delicious.

_

Let's see, two eggs, three cups of flower, a pound of beef, 84 pepperoni, and 2 liters of lemon juice. With all of this, I should be able to make a great dinner.

"Are you sure you don't mean milliliters instead of liters?" I could have done it right, but then he wouldn't be able to correct me.

"Oops, silly me, could you please help me with this dinner. I really want to be able to make something good."

"Not a problem my dear." My plan is working perfectly. I wonder if he knows that this was all planned. If so, he obviously doesn't care, and if not, well I get to spend time with him.

He leans in and carefully sprinkles the lemon juice in the way that only he can. "You are such a great cook. How did you learn everything?"

"It's a secret," he says.

"Why do you keep helping us? I'm sure there are others who could use your help."

"For someone as smart as you, that should be no secret." A devious smile grows across his face.

"Oh, is it because I'm the worst cook on the planet?"

"Not even close." He moves is face closer to mine and our lips lock.

As he pulls away, I tell him, "Teach me something other than cooking."

He obliges as I pull my arms around him. Our lips lock again and I run my hands through his beautiful blond hair. His hands moving down my back send an electrifying tingle through my body. This is everything I could want. His devilish handsome looks and his soothing romantic voice let me escape from the world around me. The aroma all around us of dinner burning just adds to the romance.

Wait a second….

Our dinner is burning!

I pull away from the gorgeous being and turn off the stove. However, this does nothing to quell the raging inferno that threatens to consume the hotel.

"You have any way to stop this?" I ask him

"Nope, but I can do this. Until next time my dear," he says as he kisses my check and then disappears in a cloud of smoke. I have to be in love with someone who just disappears like that. Oh well, it makes him even dreamier. Stop Raine, you're about to burn the place down so you can't think about him now.

The fire has continued to spread, and since this is a fantasy setting, there aren't any fire extinguishers to put it out with. This is getting bad. "Form a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirit. Tidal wave."

The massive force of water came, flooded the entire kitchen, and knocked me off my feet. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well, considering how dangerous you cooking is, I couldn't hold back." Normally, I would punish him for such a comment, but after kissing the Wonder Chef, nothing else matters.


	3. Chapter 3 Genis x Sheena, the dance

**Chapter 3, Genis x Sheena, the dance**

'_Miss Fujibayashi, you are conjugally invited to the grand ball to be hosted Mr. Zelos Wielder on the evening of Saturday October 17. You may bring a gentleman of your choice.'_

"Stupid chosen!" Sheena said slamming the letter to the ground.

"What's the problem Sheena?" her grandfather said sitting beside her.

"Can you believe the nerve of that skirt chasing idiot chosen?"

He picked the letter off the ground, knocked the dirt off it and began reading. "I don't see how Zelos is being anything but gracious to you here."

"Read that last line again. He's just rubbing in the fact that for the last 4 of his big social gatherings I've gone alone."

"What about Orochi? He's a fine young man and I'm sure he'd accompany you."

"Ugh, for the last time, he's my friend and nothing more."

"I don't know. If I was a girl your age, I wouldn't mind spending time with him."

"Grandpa, never say things like that again."

He chuckled as he got up. "He's a lot better then those others that have come after you. Just remember what I said, and don't forget that true love might be closer than you think."

"Yea right," she mumbled to herself as she left the house. Sheena wandered over to the river that flowed through the city. Looking up at the sky she thought about her love life the few months since the worlds came together again. She was 17, but still a loner. Normally this didn't bother her, but the times when everyone was expected to pair up with someone, reminded her that she was alone.

Why did she care though? Sheena had learned that her place was alone, and she had come to accept that. The mocking words of others never got to her. What made this time so different though? It didn't matter though; she'd go anyway, alone, just to spite those that thought she needed someone. Sheena Fujibayashi didn't need a man to complete her…right?

_

Evening had fallen upon the grand city of Meltokio. Not a cloud was in the sky, allowing the stars to fully shine. Everyone who was anyone had made their way to the upper class district for the grand festivities about to start. All of the heroes of world regeneration were attending, and they were to be the guests of honor for their hard work in rebuilding the world.

"Hey Genis, who are the flowers for?" Lloyd asked as they entered the lavish ballroom.

"Um, uh, t-there f-for…"

"You haven't stuttered that much talking about Presea in a while."

"Y-yea, they're for Presea," Genis said with a grin. He thought back to his first crush. Admittedly, she was quite cute, and really caring, but after learning she was really 28, that ruined any romantic interest he had with her. No, these flowers were for someone else.

He had wanted to ask her for her hand to the dance before, but he never received an answer. She probably already found someone else, and thought not responding would be better than rejecting him. Why did she always see him as a little kid? He could be something so much more. Her kindness for everyone inspired him. Her strength when everything was going wrong amazed him. He knew that he would falter, but she stood strong until the end. No matter what the world threw at her, she would just get back up and join in the action.

"Well there she is," Lloyd said, pointing ahead to the small pink haired girl in the middle of the dance floor. "Go tell her."

"I can't now, I'll do it later," Genis said running. It seemed so wrong for him to want someone like Sheena. After all, she was several years older, and the chief of Mizuho. What did he have going for him? He was just a kid, and a half-elf, but even so, against all logic he loved her. He thought back to the old saying, 'The course of true love never did run smooth.'

Genis looked out into the streets and saw Sheena approaching. There were several other men and women with her, so he couldn't tell if she was alone or not. He couldn't just hand them to her if she was in a group, but if she was alone, he might not be lucky enough to have a chance.

The half-elf ran to the receptionist, before the ninja could spot him. "Please, you got to help me."

"What is it Sir Genis," Sebastian said as he verified the guests invitations.

"Please, take these," he said giving him the flowers.

"I'm sorry sir, but I believe a relationship between us would be quite inappropriate."

Genis slammed his hand against his head. "They're not for you."

"Oh?"

"If Sheena comes alone, give them to her and tell her to meet me up in the terrace. If she's not alone, figure something out."

"Understood."

_

"Hello Miss Fujibayashi, are you alone this evening?" Why did everyone keep asking her that? The next person who asked her that would get a pyre seal to the face.

"No, I'm alone; you got a problem with that?"

"I understand," Sebastian said, still not showing a bit of emotion, "These are for you."

"Who are these from?" she asked admiring the roses. They were beautiful, crimson red with a breathtaking aroma. She was amazed that who ever gave them to her went through the trouble to remove the thorns.

"He's on the terrace waiting for you," he cryptically replied.

Sheena tried racking her brain figuring out who it could be. Her first guess was Zelos, but would he really go through this much trouble? The idiot chosen would probably just arrogantly ask her out. He wouldn't go through all this work when he had all of his other hunnies.

'_Well, I might as well see who it was,'_ she thought as she walked up the stairs. It might have Lloyd, after all, she did have a crush on him, but he wasn't the romantic type. They couldn't be anything more than friends, right? Right. So then who could it be?

_

Genis stood alone atop the terrace watching the crowds enjoy the extravagant party. The band began playing, and the couple embraced in dance. He longed for the one he loved to be in his arms, but he knew the odds were, she'd be dancing down below with someone more deserving. He'd wait up there a little longer, but he doubted his dreams would come true.

_

Sheena opened the door, her wondrous red kimono blowing in the cool spring breeze. She was shocked to see a boy with silver hair gazing down at the crowds. "Genis?" she asked.

He turned, facing her and the biggest smile of his life came across his face. He was adored in a blue suite and tie and dark slacks. His normally spiky hair was surprisingly combed down this time. "Hey Sheena."

"You sent me those flowers?"

He nodded.

Sheena couldn't believe that he was the one to go through all that work for her. They had been friends since the journey of world regeneration, but was it possible for them to become something more? She had been alone so long, she didn't know what it felt like to love someone like this, but the feeling in her heart told her she wanted him. Even though all the time traveling together, she never noticed how beautiful his ocean blue eyes were.

They began subconsciously walking closer to each other. "Sheena, I've loved you for so much longer than you know. You're so beautiful and strong."

"Genis, I never thought it would be possible but I love you too. You stood up for the weak and the outcast. You showed me what true friendship was."

"It wasn't just me."

"Yea, but you knew what it was like to be the outcast. You didn't care what I was doing, you were just my friend."

The band began playing Sheena's favorite song.

"_Lovin' might be a mistake  
but it's worth making"_

"Sheena, would you do me the honor," he said holding his hand out to her, mouthing the lyrics to the song.

"_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance"_

The mage and the ninja walked down the stairs and into the ballroom. With their hands intertwined, Genis gracefully led Sheena through the dance.

"_Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along"_

"Genis, thank you for everything you've done for me."

"The night is still young my dear, now let's keep dancing and enjoy the music."

"_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone"_

Never before had Sheena felt so free to be herself, except in the arms of her love.

Never before had Genis felt so accepted, but in the gentle embrace of his love.

"_I hope you dance."_

**A/N: The song here is I hope you dance by Lee Ann Womack. I think I'm starting to get better at these romance fics. I'm hoping I didn't stretch the characters too much to make this happen, but this pairing doesn't seem too unbelievable.**


End file.
